


Good-bye Is Only Truly Painful If You know You'll Never Say Hello Again

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, M/M, Off Screen Death, Plane Crash, Romantic Soulmates, Sebastidan, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: "The mark had always been there and it took Sebastian a while to understand what it actually meant.Daniel wasn't too worried about the small mark on his left wrist."Finding their soulmate was never the priority, but it was a warm surprise neither wanted to let go.Sebastidan, set November 2017.





	Good-bye Is Only Truly Painful If You know You'll Never Say Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> When you're born you've a mark on your wrist: the first words your soulmate says to you when you meet.  
> Once you've met, the words he'll say last to you appear on the same spot.  
> A burden you have to live with alone, while never being truly alone.

Good-bye Is Only Truly Painful If You know You'll Never Say Hello Again

The mark had always been there and it took Sebastian a while to understand what it actually meant.  
His father had explained it to him before he began karting.  
'Ow yah goin', mate' was foreign to them both, but after some research they'd come to the conclusion that it was a form of 'hello' in Australian slang. Since that day Sebastian had been looking out for every weird English-speaking man. At the age of nineteen he finally ran into one.  
He'd heard about Mark Webber before. Whispered words around the Paddock but also on TV. Sebastian could barely contain his excitement when he heard the thick accent behind him during the Hungarian GP of 2007. He spun around, almost falling over his own feet, to be met with a pair of confused eyes. He smiled brightly at David Coulthard and Mark stretching out his hand.  
"Sebastian Vettel! I'm new at Toro Rosso."  
Mark nodded awkwardly before shaking his hand. "I know, mate. Good luck in the race."  
The feeling of glee was replaced by a flare of pure disappointment.  
The duo passed by him, laughing to themselves ignoring the trembling rookie. Sebastian had been so sure Mark was the one. He stood frozen in place, rubbing the soft skin where the ink was latched onto his skin. Tears stung his eyes, his bottom lip quivering mercilessly. What if he'd never find his soulmate?

Daniel wasn't too worried about the small mark on his left wrist. It took him a while to understand the words. Through high school his friends often teased him about it, but Daniel didn't care. If he found his true love he's sure he'd accept him for who is, no matter the language he speaks.

He was going to meet the youngest two-times world champion. Daniel had of course read and seen the man in action already. Had admired his guts and passion. Being signed by Redbull's sister-team had been a dream come true and he was ready to bring out all the fight he has in him.  
The photoshoots were a neccessary extra of the job and he'd never minded them. Daniel knew Mark. Aussies got to stick up for one another.  
Today was the first time he'd meet Mark's teammate though.  
The blond stood a few feet away from him, chatting animatedly to a crewmember. Preparing himself mentally, Daniel stepped towards the German.  
"Ow yah going, mate?" He patted Sebastian on the back, who pulled back as if bitten. Daniel eyed him curiously. Sebastian just stared at him, mouth hanging slightly agape. "Heiliger Strohsack!" The words were slightly caught in his throat.  
A burning sensation caused both of them to pull up their sleeve. The ink faded away before being replaced by a new set of words.  
Daniel was the first to find his voice again: "You're my soulmate?"  
Sebastian's blue eyes were wide, his lips turning up in a broad smile. 

That was five years ago and the couple couldn't be any happier. As the alarm goes off ahead of the Abu Dhabi GP, Daniel silences it. Sebastian snuggles closer against his chest, the stubble tickling his skin. "I know you're awake."  
Faking a loud snore, Sebastian drapes his arm across Daniel's form. The Australian can't help but laugh. The blond giggles along, lifting his head up to plant a small kiss on his lover's nose. "I love you."  
With a frown wrinkling his forehead Daniel looks down at the German in confusion. "You better love me, cause you're stuck with me anyway."  
Rolling his eyes lovingly, Sebastian pushes himself upright. He grabs his pillow before throwing it in Daniel's face. Vivid laughter errupts in the room once again. It's the best sound Sebastian's ever heard.

As Daniel stood under the cold stream of water, he glanced at the mark.  
‘Don’t forget me.’  
The Australian couldn’t imagine a world without Sebastian in it. Let alone that he’d ever forget him. He was worried when it came to his mark, had always been but never really told his lover. He wished they were one of those special couples. The ones who never have to say farewell. The kind that hadn’t been burdened with new ink when they met.  
He went with his thumb over the curly letters, wishing they’d wash off but he knew this wasn’t the case.  
A knock sounded on the bathroom door before Sebastian’s voice came through the wood: “I’m heading out. PR-event… Be safe babe.”  
A sigh of relief escaped him. “See yah!”  
Daniel wished he could tell Sebastian the sentence or show him, but unfortunately that wasn’t the way it worked. The ink gracing your skin would always be invisible to your soulmate once you met. Telling him wasn’t an option either, seeing they’d declared they didn’t want to know when they began their relationship. Daniel slammed his fist against the wall. Not exactly their smartest plan.

Standing on the podium felt great, but Sebastian had wanted his boyfriend up there with him. Wanted to be able to look him in the eye, whisper ‘I love you’ before spraying champagne all over his adorable face. Unfortunately Daniel’s RB13 had decided to do what it did best the entire season; break down.  
The Australian had gone back to their hotel after dropping out and meeting the neccesary press. He was waiting eagerly for Sebastian, who showed up an hour after the race after escaping all the curious viewers.  
“Congrats, Seb.” Daniel said hugging his lover the moment he entered the room. As they rested their foreheads against each other, their noses brushed. Sebastian reached out to steal a small kiss before bringing his hands up in Daniel’s hair. “Wanted you with me.”  
“Wanted to be there.”

“I hate saying goodbye.” Daniel groaned as he stood in front of one of the many gates. “I know Fabian needs you from time to timebut I need you just as much.”  
Sebastian laughed slightly, dropping his bag on the ground. “It’s only for a week. Quick visit to mama and papa, helping Fabian and I’ll fly over to Monaco.” Sebastian entwined their fingers giving him a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll be back before you’ve noticed I’ve even left.”  
Daniel nodded but couldn’t help the groan escaping him. “Be carefull, okay.”  
Sebastian smirked: “Always.”  
He leant in to give him a firm kiss. “Love you.”  
It lasted longer than most of their kisses, hands grasping onto each other as if scared to let go. Daniel remained silent. Rooted in the same place for several minutes after Sebastian had let go. The lingering feeling of his lover’s lips still present on his own, making him unaware of the blond’s departure.  
“Don’t forget me.” Sounded Sebastian’s voice from far away.  
“Never,” Daniel replied on instinct. He watched on in awe as Sebastian hurried his way through the airport until he was out of sight.

Daniel had to brake again. His car was stuck in another traffic jam and he was getting sick of it. His mind wandered to Sebastian whose lack of presence he was already feeling. He decided to turn on the radio. Maybe some tunes could brighten his mood. Unfortunately the music had been replaced by news and Daniel was close to turning it off when one item caught his interest.  
“Airplane Germanwings crashed after taking off in Yas Marina. Reason of crash unsure, but survivors are looking very unlikely.”  
Daniel pulled back his sleeve immediately and as expected his arm was clean. Not a trace of ink, that’d been there his whole life, visible.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
